Crime and Punishment
by Queen Elsa's Snowflake
Summary: After Anna goes a little too far during a formal ceremony, Elsa punishes her royally, to both their delights. Elsanna One Shot - Warning: Incest/ S&M/ Kink/ Spanking/ Adult Situations and Language/ MATURE/ NSFW/ Dom/Sub


_**Author's Note:** _ **Hi, everyone. Sorry I've been absent for a few months. Life just got in the way of my writing. I'm still not going to be submitting nearly as often was I was, but here is something to tide folks over until the next one. This is, by far, my most kinky and graphic fic. Just a one shot. Do let me know if you like it. This _is_ my first attempt at S&amp;M, so please be um... gentle. :-) Thanks, as always, and enjoy!**

The Queen of Arendelle made her way down the receiving line of visiting dignitaries, greeting everyone with her customary aplomb and refined grace. At last, she arrived in front of her sister, who was standing next to Elsa's throne. Their eyes met and something unspoken passed between them as Elsa extended her hand to her younger sibling. Anna took Elsa's dainty fingers in her own and went into a deep curtsy. Elsa took the opportunity to lean down and whisper surreptitiously in her ear, "I simply cannot wait to get my mouth on that delicious little pink pearl of yours later tonight, my sweet sister."

Anna gave a small gasp that would've been imperceptible had Elsa not been so close and, Elsa noted with pleasure, that a shiver ran through Anna at her words. As she pulled back, Elsa placed a carefully calculated regal smile on her face.

Anna was blushing furiously but she kept her composure. She looked up at Elsa and nodded demurely, only her eyes betraying her lust. Elsa was obviously feeling playful, living a little bit dangerously and trying to shock her. And, she had succeeded. But two could play at that game.

Anna cleared her throat. "Likewise, I'm sure, your Majesty. ", she smiled sweetly and gave just the trace of a wink as she kissed Elsa's hand, daring to let her tongue dip slyly out to caress the Queen's bare flesh lightly. She caught how Elsa briefly trembled from the contact but managed to maintain her queenly comportment, then Anna straightened and released Elsa's hand.

For a split second, Elsa's cheeks colored and her smile widened despite her best efforts not to react but then, just as quickly, she was able to make the mask reappear over her features. She took her place in front of her throne and nodded for the formal proceedings to commence.

The ensuing Knighthood Ceremony continued without further incident and all went as planned, although Anna _did_ notice Elsa glancing in her direction on several occasions with that certain look in her eyes. At the end of the evening when everyone had left and the staff was getting ready to start cleaning up, Elsa gathered them all before her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "you have done an exemplary job for the Crown Princess and myself tonight and we would like to take this opportunity to commend you for your hard work. You've all had a long night and I'm sure you're quite exhausted. In gratitude for all your efforts on our behalves this evening, Princess Anna and I would like to invite you to go ahead and retire to your chambers for the evening. Get a good night's sleep. Cleanup can wait until the morning. the Princess and I shall remain here a little longer as we have some unfinished business to which we must attend."

Anna saw every one of the staff breathe a sigh of relief at being dismissed early for the evening. They were all smiling as Anna watched them file out of the throne room happily. When the last one exited, she turned and looked at her sister, a salacious grin making its way across her face. She knew exactly what Elsa had planned.

"Unfinished business? So _that's_ what we're calling it now, huh?", she asked, waggling her brows at her sister.

Elsa gave a slight smile. "You licked my hand, Anna.", Elsa said with what sounded to Anna like mock indignity.

Anna harrumphed and rolled her eyes playfully, "You started it."

"Well it threw me off for the entire rest of the evening!", Elsa shot back sounding more than a bit exasperated.

Anna shrugged. "You seemed fine to me."

"You try trading pleasantries with the Duke of Weselton when all you can think about is...", she trailed off.

"Is what?", Anna raised her brows in encouragement, already knowing the answer before Elsa said it.

"A certain someone's eager little tongue fluttering away between your legs.", she smiled back at her sweetly.

Anna returned the smile, feeling a pleasant little jolt to her privates at Elsa's words. "I can't imagine who on Earth you could possibly mean, your Majesty. ", Anna batted her eyes innocently at her sister.

"Can't you?", Elsa replied, giving her an icy stare that would've reduced most people to a gibbering mess. But it only caused merriment to shine from Anna's eyes and a huge grin to spread across her face.

"Well, maybe I can," Anna admitted, rocking back and forth on her heels. "but, what's good for the goose, my dear sister. What's good for the goose…."

"Poultry comparisons aside, Anna..." Elsa began, her voice sounding haughty but Anna could detect the playful mirth beneath it.

"'Poultry comparisons? "Anna repeated, giggling with delight.

Elsa maintained her bearing, just the hint of a smile tracing her sensuous, berry tinged lips. "Yes, the fact remains that your behavior caused me a great deal of duress..."

"Duress?", Anna snorted. "You loved it."

"...in a public function.", Elsa continued.

"No one saw!", Anna piped.

Elsa nodded, her face now completely stoic. "Be that as it may, it was very dangerous. And most unbecoming of the Crown Princess of Arendelle."

Anna shook her head, incredulous. "Seriously?", she arched her brows in disbelief, "C'mon, Elsa, _you_ started it!"

Elsa calmly raised her hands and conjured twin jets of ice, projecting them at each entrance to the throne room, sealing them off completely.

"Nevertheless, my Princess, I feel a little discipline is in order."

"Discipline?", Anna swallowed hard.

"Yes. You must be punished.", Elsa declared with a meaningful stare.

Anna flushed, a flutter of anxiety rising from her stomach. Was Elsa actually serious? "Punished, y-your Grace?"

Elsa nodded and gave her a wicked smile. "Yes. Punished. You will do as I command. You will do _every_thing I command." Elsa shot her a knowing look, finally allowing her eyes to betray her lust as she arched a brow ever so slightly. She let the facade drop enough for Anna see the utter wanton need in her eyes, deftly letting her tongue slip out to caress her upper lip softly in anticipation. "Is that understood?"

A chill rushed through her and Anna's eyes suddenly darkened with desire. Of course, _now _she got it. It was just that Elsa had never done this before. Seduced her like this while in her regal mode. Anna was so turned on by it that she could already feel a growing warmth in her core and a dampness between her legs. "Y-Yes, your Majesty. I will do exactly as you command."

"Very good." Elsa gave her a small chilly smile, allowing her eyes to travel up and down Anna's body shamelessly.

"Now... take off your clothes.", she ordered simply in that imperious Queen Elsa voice that always scared people to death with its detached coldness.

But it wasn't scaring Anna. It was arousing her beyond belief.

Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as she quickly began to tug at her dress.

"No!", Elsa's voice boomed out, loud and demanding and stern, her eyes penetrating Anna's intently. "Slower. Much slower."

A shiver ran through Anna, but she forced herself to decrease her pace. Slowly undoing the buttons and hooks and stays, her eyes never leaving her sister's. The area between her legs was fluttering like a bird. Elsa kept her cold stare in place, but Anna could see the fire burning just beneath her icy blue eyes betraying her cool exterior as Anna shed her clothes agonizingly slowly. When she was completely naked, she straightened her back and just stood there, her hands automatically clasping over her nether regions in modesty, although she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Elsa had never seen her body before.

Elsa clucked her tongue. "Oh no, that won't do at all.", she said. "Hands at your sides, Princess.", Elsa ordered and Anna followed suit. Passion bloomed throughout her entire body as a flood of heat ran through her and she felt herself flushing bright red at exposing her entire nude form for her sister to ogle. The area between her legs pounded so it threatened to engulf her entire being. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears as she watched Elsa's eyes cycle brazenly up and down, taking in all that her body had to offer. They lingered on her breasts and the auburn curls between her legs approvingly and it took everything Anna had not so fidget under their close scrutiny.

Finally, the Queen seemed to have gotten her fill of visually feasting on Anna's supple form. "On your knees!", she commanded.

Before Anna was even consciously aware that she was obeying, she'd fallen to her knees and was staring up at her sister from the floor anxiously.

"Now, touch yourself.", Elsa demanded, eyes aglow with feral desire.

"Wh-where should I...", Anna began, her voice little more than a shaky whisper.

Elsa shook her head. "Don't be coy with me, little Princess. You know very well where."

Anna shuddered at the rebuke, her fingers sliding reflexively down her stomach and slipping into her groove.

Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at the sight. "Now, stroke yourself. Imagine it's my tongue."

"Yes, m-my Queen.", Anna said, closing her eyes and letting her fingers play through her now utterly drenched folds for a few seconds, then letting them concentrate on the tiny pulsating nodule at the front. She had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out at just how wonderful it felt, imagining Elsa's cool tongue tasting her. She was unable to suppress the moan of pleasure that escaped from her throat.

"Look at me.", Elsa said in a low, passionate growl.

Anna's eyes snapped open and immediately found her sister's.

"Penetrate yourself.", Elsa said, her voice dripping with arousal.

Anna shivered as she slid her fingers back and pushed two of them up inside herself, whining in ecstasy, her eyes half lidded with pleasure but remaining locked onto her sister's intently.

"You enjoy that, don't you?", Elsa asked, Anna could tell she was turned on beyond belief but was trying to conceal it with her authoritative air. "Watching me watch you fuck yourself?"

Elsa's use of vulgarity caused chills to scatter across the younger girl's flesh. "Y-Yes, my Queen.", Anna croaked, her own voice raspy with arousal.

"'Yes, my Queen' what?", Elsa scolded.

"Yes, my Queen, I enjoy watching you watch me fuck myself.", Anna said, shuddering with arousal as the words slid from her tongue. She saw a slight shiver run through Elsa, too, and her breath was coming in quick, shallow gasps, her chest heaving, breasts rising and falling rapidly. That alone almost drove Anna to the brink.

"What a dirty little Princess.", Elsa purred, curling her lip in mock disgust. "Over here.", Elsa pointed at the floor directly in front of her and Anna nodded and moved to stand, but Elsa stopped her. "No! On all fours! Crawl!"

Anna fell to her hands and knees, feeling chills rushing over her, she could never in her life remember being this turned on by anything. She slowly began crawl forward toward Elsa, when she got to where the top of her head was almost touching her, she stopped and looked up, her face was on an equal level with her sister's crotch. She could smell the arousal steaming off of her. Suddenly she felt Elsa's hand on the back of her head and her face was being pushed into her sister's center.

"Take a good long whiff, my filthy little princess.", Elsa told her and she did, Elsa was wet and Anna could feel the moisture against her face, even through the ice dress she was wearing.

"Enough!", Elsa said, her hand swooping down like lightning and snatching both of Anna's braids in one fluid motion, yanking her to her feet by pulling them up roughly.

Anna's eyes rolled back in her head, in ecstasy. She never imagined that the pain of having her hair pulled could result in so much pleasure. She suddenly felt Elsa's hand reach down and grasp her wrist, wrenching her it up to Elsa's face.

"Now, feed your Queen.", Elsa commanded, Anna put her fingers on Elsa's lips and Elsa drew each one of them into her mouth and sucked off the remnants of Anna's juices with ardent zeal, causing the younger girl to whine at the sensations it caused to sail through her.

"Very palatable.", Elsa said with approval. "You've done well. Now, bend over.", Elsa told her, releasing her wrist but still holding her hair in a tight grasp. Anna did as instructed, Elsa pulling her head backwards by her auburn locks. "It's time for your punishment."

Abruptly, Anna felt Elsa's hand slap her left buttock cheek. Hard. It made a loud popping sound in the quiet room and Anna flinched, jumping slightly in surprise and uttering a gasp that turned into a deep groan of ecstasy as the area began to sting and tingle from the blow.

With a barely perceptible smile, Elsa watched as her sister's flesh undulated for a few seconds from the concussion of the impact then a red hand print appeared where she'd smacked her sister's delicate flesh. Elsa rubbed her hand over the mark as it reddened even more, hoping silently that she hadn't actually hurt Anna in her passion, but she didn't drop the façade.

Not yet.

She could tell from the arousal she saw in her eyes that Anna was really getting off on being dominated. So, she swatted the other cheek just as hard and Anna cried out again, then began to whimper. Elsa could tell she was now crying. And for some reason, that made the Queen even more aroused.

She rubbed her hand over the area she'd just struck to soothe it a bit before letting her long fingers dip down and skim over the cleft of Anna's womanhood lightly, causing her to quiver in anticipation. "You're quite the little strumpet, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, my Queen.", Anna croaked, still trying to hold onto her composure.

"But, I must say, you endured your punishment quite well.", Elsa praised her.

Then Anna suddenly felt Elsa's fingers slip between her lower lips and begin moving against her dripping folds and she flinched, her hips moving involuntarily against her probing digits. It was everything she had not to cry out in ecstasy at the way Elsa's fingers were manipulating her sopping folds.

"Well, well, little princess, aren't you the filthy one? You're wet as a village harlot." Anna was abruptly aware of Elsa's fingers moving up and inside her, from behind. She let out a long deep moan.

"Ohhhh, my Queeeeen!", she groaned before she could stop herself.

Elsa drove her fingers deep inside her hard, as far as they would go. "I didn't give you permission to speak, impertinent bitch!", Elsa spat, putting as much venom behind the word "bitch" as she could.

Then, she penetrated her as deeply as she fingers would reach, again and again and again, in rapid succession, Anna biting her lip to keep from crying out. It made a rather loud wet, squishy slapping sound that only served to cause Anna's pleasure to swell to a fever pitch. Elsa still had her by the hair, wrenching her neck backwards and it was exceedingly difficult not to make any noise when what she wanted to do was scream like a banshee at how what Elsa was doing to her was making her feel. She was more excited and aroused than she'd ever been in her life. And Elsa's calling her a 'bitch' only intensified it, which she would never have believed was even possible. Her teeth were pressing down on her bottom lip so hard, they were nearly drawing blood, all to keep from making a sound as Elsa continued her onslaught, reaming her continuously with wild abandon.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Queen subsided. "I'm impressed by your ability to keep your composure, little princess.", she said, and Anna could tell she was out of breath from her own efforts.

She let her braids go and Anna's head slumped forward, her knees buckling and hitting the floor hard. Pain stabbed up from them but instead of being uncomfortable, it sent pinpricks of hot arousal sailing through her core.

"Oh your feet!", Elsa commanded immediately and Anna stood up shakily. Then, Elsa was pushing her and Anna was stumbling backwards until the backs of the younger girl's knees hit the Queen's throne.

"Now, sit!", Elsa commanded her.

Anna's mind raced as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her head. She knew that her brain wasn't really functioning properly right now. Surely she hadn't heard her sister correctly. Elsa was ordering her to sit on her throne? It was_ her_ throne, the Queen's, no one else was supposed to sit on it. "But-But—"

"Are you disobeying me?"

"N-No, my Queen.", Anna said, lowering her head submissively, and sitting down, feeling the soft cushion beneath her bare wet bottom. She couldn't believe Elsa was doing this.

"Oh, the Princess wants to take the Queen's throne from her, is that it?", Elsa demanded, bending down, her lips inches from Anna's own, her cool breath ghosting over her exposed throat.

"N-No, m-my Queen, I-I..."

"Silence!", Elsa said, her eyes gleaming with utter untamed arousal, Anna had never seen her like this. "Oh, you put on a pretty show for everyone don't you, little princess, but the truth is all you are is a fucking whore that wants to rub her filthy stinking cunt all over my throne!"

Elsa put her hands on Anna's knees and violently spread her thighs apart. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson.", she said, dropping to her knees between Anna's legs. Anna tried not to squirm, she was so close to orgasm, she was trembling.

Then, Elsa raised her hand and brought it down hard, slapping Anna's mound with her open palm right across the area that concealed her pleasure and it made Anna whimper with undisguised lust. She hauled off and slapped it again, each time it made a loud smacking noise and then Elsa reached down to spread her lower lips wide.

"Fucking slut!", Elsa fumed, rearing back and spitting into the exposed area, then she took one hand and spread the saliva all over Anna's throbbing folds. Finally, she let loose, stroking Anna mercilessly, jerking her fingers up and down so vigorously and so hard and fast against her clitoris that Anna almost lost it, her shoulders pitching forward as she felt spidery fingers starting to scuttle up from the area Elsa was besieging.

"N-uhhhhh.. God! God!", Anna grunted.

But Elsa pushed her back and removed her hand. "No! You're not coming yet, little Princess! Not just yet!", she snarled.

Anna didn't know how she managed to hold onto her orgasm, but somehow, she did. Next thing she knew Elsa's tongue was assaulting her clit without mercy, gouging itself into her throbbing nodule roughly before flicking against it hard, then side to side, then up and down then in circles. Finally, Elsa sucked the tiny organ into her mouth, grasped it between her teeth and shook her head violently side to side, wrenching it back and forth with savagery. This caused a deluge of undiluted pleasure to flood through Anna's body until she finally could contain herself no longer, she threw back her head and screamed, completely lost in sheer absolute passion.

It was so much! _So_ much! And she was so close!

Anna reached down and began pinching and twisting her own nipples viciously, adding to the sensations Elsa's mouth was sending through her. Then, Elsa stopped shaking her head, instead she just began sucking furiously on the rigid little knob as hard as she could. She let go suddenly and there was a loud smacking sound that caused even more of an uproar within Anna. Then, she again captured her clit with her teeth and began sucking on it firmly, this time simultaneously plunging two fingers into Anna's passage as hard and deep as she could.

And that was it.

It was all Anna could take. She screamed her heart out, her hips bucking up and into Elsa, locking in place… she trembled in an orgasm that felt like it would never end. When it finally did, she fell back against Elsa's throne, crying like a baby and completely spent.

She looked down at her sister, still positioned between her legs. The look on Elsa's face had completely changed, she was smiling, eyes dancing, her whole face alight with affection and amusement.

"So, how was it? Did you enjoy my Evil Elsa?", she asked, she couldn't stop smiling, her face still glistened with her sister's sweet juices.

"Oh, my God, Elsa!", Anna tried to keep her voice from shaking, her heart still felt like it was going to beat itself out of her chest. "I don't know what brought that on, but I've never come like that in my entire life before."

Elsa's cheeks reddened slightly as she let her tongue slip out to whisk away some of Anna's essence from her upper lip. "I know.", Elsa confessed, as she savored the taste of her sister one more time.

"It was glorious.", Anna told her, "Remind me to lick your hand at every knighthood ceremony."

Elsa raised her brows. "I might just do that.", she grinned. "So, you don't think I went to easy on you?", Elsa leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Anna's hirsute mound.

"Definitely not. I think I may have died, if you'd been any more ferocious!"

Elsa blushed. "Oh, I was 'ferocious', huh? I like that."

All Anna could do was look down at her and beam.

"I hope I didn't hurt you…", Elsa continued as she kissed her way across the younger girl's stomach softly. "I was a bit worried about that, but not enough to stop.", she winked.

"Uh, no, it only hurt so good, if you know what I mean." Anna was still working to catch her breath.

"Wonderful… but now if I could get you to oblige me, I'm in desperate need of a little relief myself, I feel like I'm ready to erupt like Vesuvius. Would you mind um… making me come, your Royal Highness?", she said in a demure voice and batted her eyes, making made Anna grin ear to ear.

Elsa helped Anna up and they switched places. With a flick of her hand, Elsa was completely naked, Anna positioned herself carefully between her sister's knees, eyeing Elsa's utterly drenched snow white mound hungrily, then she said, "Oh, please say something haughty and imperious before I put you out of your misery, my Queen."

Elsa was so ready to explode that she was barely able to speak, "Okay, how about…", her voice changed from Anna's sister to one of authoritative ruler, "Service your queen!"

"Perfect!", Anna grinned, "It would be my most humble pleasure, your Grace.". Then she spread her open and let her fingers play briefly through her dripping folds, making Elsa squirm a bit, before taking mercy on her and pulling her clit into her mouth to suck on it eagerly. Elsa's hips bucked against her, once, twice, three times and then she let out a long, deep moan and promptly came in Anna's mouth.

"Well, that was easy.", Anna said, looking quite pleased with herself as wispy tendrils of smoke from Elsa's icy folds curled up from her lips.

Elsa looked down at her, trying to catch her breath. "_Told_ you I was close! Ordering you around gets me so damned horny I could just implode."

"Well, my Queen, I see lots more implosions in your future.", Anna told her. "Now… are you ready for bed.", she asked, raising her brows suggestively.

Elsa giggled then gave her a sidelong smile, "Race you!"


End file.
